


"It's my fault"

by Aceofstars16



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Blood, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: Inspired by three ofmeldy-artspictures (123). In this fic, Ezra is injured on a mission, and while Sabine tries to help him, she starts blaming herself for his injury.Mention of blood. Also, there are two endings because I couldn't decide between the two.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/156788296078/its-my-fault)

The explosion rocketed Sabine into the sky. Heat seared at her back as she activated her jetpack and flew out of the range of the blast. Her ears rang from the sound of the blast and as she looked down at the blast radius, she saw that the ship her and Ezra had used to reach this planet was completely destroyed.

Ezra. Fear gripped Sabine’s heart as she realized he was well within the range of the blast, and he didn’t have a jetpack…

Changing her trajectory, Sabine dove back towards the ground, towards the destruction of the fire. Even before she reached the ground, the heat and smoke from the fires radiated around her. Her helmet helped filter out the smoke, but it didn’t do much for the heat.

“Ezra!” she called out, both into the comms and the surrounding wreckage.

Only the crackling of the fire and the creaking of metal answered her.

“Ezra, pick up!” she said, not even caring that her worry lined her voice. She should’ve called out a warning to him before the blast…better yet she should’ve realized that the place was rigged when they first stepped foot into it. But she hadn’t and if anything happened to Ezra because of her carelessness…

Then Sabine saw Ezra. Half of his body was covered by a large section of the ship. Her legs moved before she could finish processing it all. As she slid to his side, her hand quickly went to his neck. When his pulse beat against her fingers, Sabine let out a silent prayer of thanks. Wrapping her arms around his chest, Sabine tried to pull him free of the wreckage, but he wouldn’t budge.

Setting Ezra down on the ground, Sabine crouched down and glanced under the wreckage, narrowing her eyes as she tried to see the source of the problem. Only after flipping on the night vision of her mask did she see her predicament. A section of the ship was pressed on top of Ezra’s right side. It was holding him in place, if she tried to pull him out she would only hurt him more. Biting her lip, Sabine looked around for something to help her move the debris. She caught sight of a long metal rod, it was broken but it should work…

After retrieving it, she returned to Ezra and shimmied her way under the remains of the ship. There was a small bit of space underneath, though it wasn’t a lot of room to maneuver. Still, she managed to force the bar under the metal wall and prop it up. The only problem was, once she let go of the bar, the wall would fall again, there had to be something she could use.

Just then, the debris above her groaned and Sabine’s head jerked up to see one of the beams sliding down.

“Karabast…” she muttered as she once again looked around for something to brace the wall, but there was nothing the right size. Looking at the space again, she realized she did have one thing that just might work. Her helmet. Closing her eyes for a moment, Sabine knew she would never get Ezra out of here if she wasn’t willing to give it up. It was hardly a choice, still, as she wedged it in the space, her hand rested on is a moment, before she crawled out of the space and pulled Ezra out. As she did so however, she saw Ezra’s side clearly for the first time. More specifically, that he was hurt, and bleeding. He needed medical attention and fast.

Trying to push away the growing worry in her chest, Sabine positioned her arms under Ezra’s legs and back and lifted him up. Her arms shook with the strain, but it wasn’t anything she couldn’t handle.

The groaning of the ship’s debris sounded behind her and she quickly activated her jetpack. The sooner they got out of there and got Ezra some medical help, the better.

“Sabine?”

Sabine quickly looked down at Ezra. His eyes were slightly open. The normal light in his eyes seemed to be diminished, but he was awake.

His eyes flicked up and down, looking at her face, then he spoke again. “Where’s your helmet?”

If he wasn’t so injured, Sabine might have laughed. But the tightness in her chest wouldn’t allow for that. “I don’t care about my kriffing helmet, you dork.”

“But…it’s yours -“ Ezra said, but his voice was cut off by a cough, which only cause Sabine’s worry to spike. She needed to look at his wound and do what she could until help came. There was a town a few cliks away, but she wasn’t sure her jetpack would last that long, and she knew Ezra wouldn’t be up for walking.

Angling herself down to the ground, Sabine landed as softly as she could and set Ezra down on the ground. Then she reached up to comm the Ghost, only to realize that she couldn’t. Her helmet was gone.

“Here, use mine,” Ezra said, lifting up his arm towards her. Sabine grabbed his arm and clicked to open the comm.

“Spector five to Ghost, we need a pick up asap. And a medical center set up,” Sabine said, not even realizing how strained her voice sounded until Ezra’s hand grabbed hers.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay,” he said quietly, squeezing her hand weakly. It didn’t seem like much of a reassurance, but Sabine found herself tightening her hand around his.

“Sabine, what happened?” Hera’s worried voice sounded from the other end of the comm.

“There was an explosion, the ship is gone and - Ezra’s hurt.” Sabine’s voice cracked as she spoke even as she tried to suppress her emotions. She needed a clear head right now, she couldn’t lose it.

“We are on our way.” Hera’s voice sounded once more, and this time her voice was strained as well.

“See, they are on their way…” Ezra’s voice was weaker than before, and he coughed a few more times as he tried to catch his breath. Saying only those few words had been harder than he was letting on.

“Yeah,” Sabine said, barely registering his words. It didn’t matter if the Ghost was on the way if Ezra kept bleeding. Grabbing her sleeve, Sabine yanked on it, muttering a curse as the fabric didn’t rip. She had always been glad for sturdy clothing, but right now she would give anything for it to tear.

“Wanna try mine?” Ezra asked. He tried to raise his other arm, but it fell weakly to the ground.

More worry built up in Sabine’s chest and she quickly tried his sleeve, it didn’t give, but she saw that few strings had loosened. She pulled a few more times and finally the fabric ripped. His sleeve wasn’t long enough for her to wrap around his body, but it would have to do. Placing it on his side, she applied as much pressure as she could. Within a few seconds, the fabric was soaked with blood, but Sabine didn’t ease up on the pressure, this was all she had, it had to work.

Sabine was so focused on trying to slow the bleeding, she didn’t even realize Ezra’s eyes had closed. When her eyes flicked up to his face, she froze.

“Ezra? Ezra!”

A quiet groan escaped his mouth, but his eyes stayed closed.

“Ezra you have to stay awake, please!” Panic closed around Sabine’s throat when Ezra didn’t answer, not even the slightest sign that he was still conscious.

All of the fear, and guilt, and worry that she had been trying to keep under control rammed into her. Her hands shook and tears started welling up in her eyes.

“Ezra, please.” Sabine’s voice wasn’t more than a whisper.

No response.

Sabine didn’t know if he was still alive or not. She couldn’t move her hands to check his pulse even if she wanted to, they were frozen in place and on the off chance that his blood-soaked sleeve was still helping, she didn’t want to move them.

The tears that had been welling up in her eyes fell down her cheeks and as she saw the blood clearly, and the sickly pallor of Ezra’s skin, one thought came to Sabine’s mind.

“This is all my fault…” If she had seen the signs of explosives before they went off, if she had warned Ezra a little sooner, if, if, if. A sob escaped Sabine’s mouth, then another. Soon, sobs were wracking her body, the guilt and pain enveloped her. She was barley aware of arms wrapping around her, trying to pull her away. She tried to fight them, she had to keep the pressure on Ezra’s wound, just in case, just in case…But then stronger arms forced her away, ones she couldn’t fight.

Then arms wrapped around her again, and Hera’s voice sounded hazily through the fog of Sabine’s mind. Sabine clutched the pilot’s shirt and closed her eyes tight. She didn’t know how Ezra was, she didn’t know if her efforts had been of any help. All she knew that Ezra was hurt, maybe dead, because she hadn’t been more careful.

* * *

 

“Bean?”

Sabine’s head jerked up. Her eyes tried to focus on Ezra, but sleep had left her eyes a little fuzzy. Had he just…talked? No, it couldn’t be, it was just another one of her delusions. He was still in a coma, still on death’s door. No one knew if he would actually pull through, though many said it was a miracle that he was even alive. Sabine had barely left his side. Hera had only managed to convince her to eat and walk outside a little.

“Man, you look awful.”

“Ezra?” Sabine’s voice cracked as she blinked her eyes a few times to clear away the haziness. And there he was, looking at her with a small smirk on his face.

“I told you everything was going to be fine,” he said, giving her a tired smile.

The words slammed into Sabine’s chest, fine. “You almost died Ezra! It’s not fine!”

“Woah, hey, take it easy.” Ezra held up his hand in a calming gesture. “I’m not dead, I’m right here. It’s okay, Sabine.”

“No, it’s not,” Sabine’s voice wavered and her shoulders slumped. “It was my mission. I should’ve seen those explosives. You could’ve died, because of me.”

The bed creaked and a hand rested on Sabine’s knee.

“No, Sabine. Missions go wrong every day. We can’t always predict the Empire. This was not your fault.” Ezra’s voice was so heavy, lined with seriousness and a touch of anger. It wasn’t what Sabine had been expecting, but it’s what she needed.

Silence stretched between them as the words hung in the air. Then Sabine let out a breath and nodded.

“Besides,” Ezra said, then his hand moved from her knee to her chin, forcing her to look up. A soft smile grew on his mouth. “I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you.”

Sabine looked at him, taking it in. That he was alive, that her efforts had succeeded. Then she flung her arms around him. An umph escaped his mouth, but before she could release him, his arms wrapped around her. She didn’t know how long they sat there, but as Sabine leaned back, she felt lighter than she had in days.

Ezra smiled at her, then wiped away a tear that Sabine hadn’t even realized had fallen.

“Better?” he asked.

Taking a deep breath, Sabine nodded. “Thanks, Ezra.”

“Anytime, Sabine,” he said, his smile taking on a slightly more playful tone. “Now, you really should get some sleep, I wasn’t kidding when I said you looked awful.”

“Hey now, if anyone needs sleep it’s you,” Sabine said pointing at him and the various IVs he was still hooked up to.

“Alright, I’ll get some rest, if you do too. Deal?” Ezra asked, raising his eyebrow.

“Deal,” Sabine said, standing up and stretching her arms, which had grown sore from days of sleeping in a chair. Then she smiled at him, a real smile, before heading out of the room and back to her room on the Ghost to get some well needed sleep.

* * *

 

**Alternate ending:**

“Deal,” Sabine said, standing up and stretching her arms, which had grown sore from days of sleeping in a chair. Then she sat down on the bed and poked Ezra’s shoulder. “Now scoot over.”

“Wha-?” Ezra said, his eyes widening.

“You heard me,” Sabine said, “I’m going to make sure you actually sleep.”

The surprise on Ezra’s face was still evident, but he shuffled over on the bed and made room for her. Sabine lied down and rested her head against his shoulder. “Night,” she said, stifling a laugh at the shocked expression that still lit up Ezra’s face.

“Uh, yeah…night,” he said, looking at her for a few more seconds before closing his eyes. Sabine followed suit, and as her eyes closed, she realized how tired she really was. But unlike the last few times she had drifted off, this time she didn’t fight the sleep. Ezra was okay, and he would be right there, alive and well, when she woke up again.


End file.
